Can Time Really Heal Old Wounds? Story 2
by herbie1007
Summary: The woman who left Jason at the altar returns 17 years later with a major surprise.How will Jason and his family react?
1. Chapter 1

Does Time Really Heal Old Wounds? Chapter 1

Lottie paced back and forth furiously in the bar/dining area of her establishment She hadn't slept after the revelations of yesterday and was certain she would never sleep again if she did not talk to someone. The person must be level-headed and able to see both sides of an issue. Lottie peered out the window to see if Aaron, her choice was on his way. He wasn't pleased as he told her that he was not keeping secrets from his wife. He wasn't on his way but across the square Biddie rocked while staring at Lottie's front door with its' closed for the morning sign. Biddie had been Biddie last evening attempting to discover why the Bolts, Stemples and Lottie were unavailable most of yesterday.

Biddie was determined to discover what all the secrecy at Lottie's was. As any good gossip would have done, she found reasons to go knock on the door, gaze through the window, and even sneak around the back when she realized they were in the backroom. She came up empty every time. She had a strong feeling in her bones that something major was in their midst. She felt it was her responsibility to know as she was authoring a history of Seattle. She was on the job and this gifted investigator would not be denied. Aaron walked up to Lottie's and just entered disregarding the sign announcing it was closed for the morning. She jumped off the porch and walked around the dormitory hoping to find some of the other compatriots arriving but none were within sight. She returned to her rocking. Candy had provided a little information that they were reminiscing about when Johnathan died and she had discovered that Jason had been engaged to an Irish girl named Kathleen. Candy claimed there was nothing exciting just family history. Biddie knew when she was being blown off

Aaron entered Lottie's already stressed. He had a lot of work for today since he had spent the entire day yesterday on Bolt family history. Aaron started " Lottie , I use to have a quiet organized life. What is so important about the Bolt's past that I am going to be late for work again." Lottie pushed her curtain to see if Biddie was on the porch, unfortunately she was. First, she warned Aaron to be careful as Biddie was on their trail and she was not certain that Jason wanted everything known. Aaron aggravated replied, "Everyone knows who lived here. The brides are really the only people who know nothing. Please what is it you have to tell me." Lottie took a deep breath and said," You are going to think I am crazy but hear me out ,first." Aaron sat down and Lottie poured coffee. "The night of the funeral and before the wedding, Aunt Mae told Kathleen and me that she was no longer fighting the wedding. She served tea to the three of us and acted very pleasant. We were all tired and knew that we had a big day coming so we retired." paused Lottie. Aaron growled about wasting his time over a tea party. "I am not done. I barely got to my room when I dropped onto my bed. I slept in my clothes, I never sleep in my clothes. I think she drugged me and Kathleen. I didn't wake until 9:15. Those strange men from Olympia, Kathleen, and Aunt Mae were all gone as was the carriage she had rented. I don't believe Kathleen left of her own will; she was abducted." Aaron groaned, covered his eyes with his hands and rested his head there. Finally, he lifted his head, "there is no way to prove this and I am assuming you want me to tell you whether you should tell Jason this theory. God damn it, Lottie, how can I not tell Jemma about this? This would upend his life and for what reason. Think about it, Lottie. even if it was true what could he have done. If he wanted to pursue her back to Ireland, what about the children. He would have to make a horrible choice on top of suffering the death of his father. Yesterday, I wondered if I could have accomplished what he did. If you tell him, you may feel okay but he would not. He has adjusted, has plans to move forward. You told me and I say no. Not to mention 17 years is a long time, she could have contacted him." Lottie shook her head in agreement, Aaron rose to leave and mentioned," I hear the wagon outside, you might have some customers soon.". Lottie enquired about Jemma. At this time, he had no plans of telling her as it is a theory only and she would make a beeline for Jason. It would just put Jason in turmoil.

Even though she had unburdened her thoughts to Aaron, Lottie continued to have an ominous feeling. Maybe it was due to lack of sleep or the emotional day yesterday. She decided that she would open for the evening only after all, the evening with supper and drinks was when she made her money. She was going to straighten up a bit and take a nap.

Biddie clapped her hands when she saw that Ben was the stage coach driver. He was talkative and she was certain to get any dirt that he may have on his passengers. She attempted to innocently saunter over though all who were familiar with Biddie knew she was up to no good. Ben was thrilled to see his friend and planned on some delicious treats for the information which he had. Biddie observed the handsome young man who looked amazingly like Jason Bolt depart the coach and assist a beautiful women, probably his mother or sister step down from the coach. Ben whispered in her ear that they are all the way from Ireland. He thought that they hoped to move here permanently but for some reason were uncertain. The boy was talking with her about his father living in Seattle but Ben was not sure if the father knew about the boy. Biddie's interest really perked up with that little tid bit of information. When Biddie found her name was Kathleen, the same name as Jason's long ago fiancé she stared at them. Yes n deedy, the young man could be Jason's son. Biddie inquired as to the name of the young man and knew she had just landed the big fish when Ben said Johnathan. Biddie attempted to approach them nonchalantly when in reality she wanted to scream. Since Lottie's was closed they should have their luggage place on Lottie's porch. She introduced herself and invited them to come to the dormitory and have some lemonade and treats. Kathleen accepted her gracious invitation. Biddie walked arm and arm with her new friends or catch. Kathleen caught Biddie examining Johnathan a bit too closely. Biddie mistakenly said, "You really could be young Jason." Kathleen now knew to proceed cautiously with this one.

Aaron sat at his desk wondering if this is what it meant to be a Bolt. They all must constantly be in your brain. Damn Lottie for sharing her thoughts with him. He remembered through his youth and the numerous dealings with them being a bit envious of their closeness. Now, he knows that they are in each other's subconscious all the time. Jeremy, one of the nicest young men, was always in trouble. Jeremy was falsely accused of murder, the Chinese girl Toy, almost killed himself in a log jam, list went on and on: Josh got involved with the wrong women who all had problems; Jason if he sees a problem walks toward it rather than away and his beloved Jemma has been kidnapped and has the Seattle Women's Betterment League after her. He laughed thinking life has not been boring. Back to the problem at hand. He decided to go see Lottie and inform her that he was telling Jemma her thoughts and hoped he could convince her not to tell Jason. He closed the door to his office and headed towards Lottie's office. He said to himself that yes ,his life was now a little insane but he wasn't going to miss the quiet, somewhat boring life he lived before Jemma.

Back at the dormitory, Kathleen and Johnathan were happy to be seated on a comfortable sofa. Biddie was preparing a tray in kitchen. Kathleen quietly told her son to let her do the talking. She suspected Biddie had an ulterior motive. Biddie returned with three glasses of lemonade and some cookies. Kathleen started a conversation about the brides. Biddie joyously told the adventures from New Bedford until somewhere around the Horn when Candy came downstairs. Candy approached the group smiling. Biddie started the introduction with, "They are from Ireland." "Welcome to Seattle. Have you ever been to America?" asked Candy. Kathleen rose and extended her hand to Candy, "Yes, I have actually been to Seattle prior. I am Kathleen Ryan O'Neill and this is my son Johnathan." Candy pivoted and finally got a full view of Johnathan. She started coughing. She held one finger up to indicate that she would be right back. She grabbed Biddie's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. She glared at Biddie, "Biddie, you need to learn when to stay out of a situation." Biddie made an attempt at playing dumb which Candy was having no parts. Candy while chewing on her nails," Biddie give me a moment to decide what I need to do now."


	2. Chapter 2

Can Old Wounds Be Healed by Time? Chpt2

Candy called Peggy to the kitchen while she maintained her grip on Biddie's right arm. "Peggy, I need you to do a huge favor with no questions?" Peggy shook her head but couldn't help but wonder what Biddie had done. Candy needed her to find Molly and Christopher and bring them to the dormitory. Candy indicated where they were meant to be in the forest and she wanted them to run home. Candy appeared frazzled which was unusual. Biddie must have stepped in it big time. Candy informed Biddie that they were returning to the sitting area now; she was to remain quiet and not to make eye contact with another bride in an attempt to draw them into their conversation. Biddie had never been treated by Candy like this and just wanted to start the day anew.

Aaron was mumbling to himself on his trip from the mill to Lottie's. Lottie had her foot on the bottom step when Aaron entered. Aaron looked vexed as if he had been doing battle with himself. Without even a hello, he started,"Why did you not bring up your theory at the time it happened?" She replied, "I was in the middle of everything happening. Jason's return, Johnathan's death, Aunt Mae, and the wedding. It wasn't until yesterday when we were discussing the events calmly that it occurred to me that it was not an innocent tea party." Lottie poured a cup of coffee for herself and Aaron. He discussed that it was necessary to tell Jemma. He had promise not to keep secrets or to protect her as if she was child.

Candy and Biddie were seated parallel to Kathleen and Johnathan. Kathleen was amused by Candy's reaction to her and the dragging of poor Biddie. Candy bit her lips, released a big sigh and began," First, you need to know exactly who I am. My name is Candy Pruitt and I am engaged to Jeremy Bolt. We are waiting for my little brother and sister to join us and we will then proceed to Lottie's. Kathleen reminded Candy that the bar was closed. Candy assured her that there would be no problem entering the establishment due to fact very few people in Seattle have locks and those who do, don't use them. Kathleen reclined in the sofa, tilted her back,"Jeremy must have grown up. He was the most adorable little boy except my son of course. When is the wedding?" Candy was not in the mood for chit chat and luckily at that moment Molly and Chris appeared. Candy introduced the duo and suggested that once things get a little settled that they take Johnathan for a tour. Candy stood up and grabbed Biddie's arm and asked all to follow her to Lottie's.

Lottie and Aaron were laughing over their coffee. Aaron was ranting about the Bolt's always in his brain. Aaron was sipping his coffee when the front door opened. First, Candy entered with a strange grip on Biddie, she was followed by a familiar looking young man, and then Kathleen. Aaron spit his coffee practically across the room right at them. Kathleen smiled and asked," Is that you customary way of greeting people, Aaron?" Lottie sat there frozen with her eyes opened twice their normal size. "Lottie, dearest!" Kathleen approached her with arms outstretched. She stopped short when she realized Lottie was not responding. Kathleen realized that they had stopped looking at her. Both Aaron and Lottie had their vision fixed on Johnathan. They both sat there speechless when Aaron broke the quiet "Lottie get my good stuff out. I think we are going to need it today. I have to go get my wife." Kathleen was disappointed that no one appeared to be a little happy to see.

If they weren't happy to see Kathleen, the realization that Biddie was in their midst generated scowls from Aaron and Lottie. "Candy, what ever encouraged you to bring Biddie? You might as well have hung banners and had a parade to announce the return of Kathleen and her son who looks remarkedly like Jason whom she left at the altar." scolded Aaron. Biddie attempted to say something but Candy pinched her arm. "Aaron, Biddie found them as they got off the stagecoach. If I didn't bring her, everyone in town would hear about them before Jason. I think it is better that the family handles the revelation of whatever this is rather than Biddie.

Aaron rose to leave and get Jemma when Kathleen queried," Why do you and you wife need to be involved in Bolt business? As I remember ,you were none too fond of Jason." Aaron through grit teeth muttered ," A lot can change in 17 years." He took both of her hands in his, inspected both sides of her hands and wondered out loud, "Why couldn't you write to him in 17 years, I would have thought your hands were broken but they are absolutely beautiful. Oh, do you remember Jemma, Jason's sister?" "Of course, I do."sadly responded Kathleen. "Well, she is my wife; I am part of the Bolt family." Johnathan , finally, spoke up,"You are my uncle." Aaron looked aghast,"We will take care of who is who when we have Jason's brothers and sister here. Did it occur to you that it would be nice to give Jason a warning of your arrival? You left him in a mess."

Before he left, Candy, Aaron and Lottie agreed that they wanted to talk with the brothers and Jemma first before Jason. Molly and Chrisopher popped their heads in the door wishing to be released so they could go on an adventure. Candy went to them and gave them a note for Jeremy. She had written "Come to Lottie's. Bring Josh not Jason. Emergency meeting.

Aaron as he opened the door to leave, turned to Kathleen and said, "Please don't disappear while I am gone." Kathleen in a solemn tone responded," I won't, I never wanted to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

Can Time Really Heal Old Wounds Chpt 3

Aaron approached his home with trepidation. Jemma leads with her heart at the same time she is gifted with logical thinking. When it comes to her brothers her heart without a doubt has a strong pull. Should he advise her of the unexpected arrival of Kathleen and the even larger surprise of the start of the next generation of Bolts before or after they arrive at Lottie's? His true priority was to deliver her to Lottie's with the minimum of anxiety and excitability. Jemma ranted most of last evening about those horrendous witches from Ireland .Aaron discovered one of the quirks of the Bolts was the fact they complain about each other being in the other's business, all the while they were guilty of the same sin. He decided to play it by ear, he would evaluate her reactions to his invitation to Lottie's for lunch. If he could get away with it, she would be seated at a table before she learned of the newest major disturbance in the Bolt universe.

Molly and Christopher walked silently on the path to the logging camp. Both of the children were stymied with the recent peculiar behavior of their sister, Candy, Lottie , the Stemples, and the Bolts. Yesterday, they spent locked up at the Stemples in the morning then at Lottie's in the afternoon. Today, they are locked up at Lottie's again." Molly was the first to voice her concern, "Christopher, do you think they are talking about us and what to do with us now that mother has died?" Christopher shook his head no and the raised his index finger to his head and made circles. Molly laughed, "They are all not crazy. " They both walked for a bit contemplating the bizarre happenings in Seattle. Finally, Molly offered, "I know it has something to do with Jason and Mrs. O'Neil and Johnathan. We are not meant to bring back Jason and that boy looks just like him. Maybe he is a long lost cousin of the Bolts." Christopher answered, "Could be but why is Candy so angry at Biddie? Biddie has been put in the corner and not allowed to talk?." They laughed and realized that they had arrived at their destination. "Let's go find Jeremy maybe he can explain to us why everyone is acting strange."

Aaron opened the door to find Jemma sleeping on the red velvet arm chair with her book dangling very close to falling on the floor. He bent over and kissed her on the top of her head. She yawned, opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her husband. "This is a welcomed surprise, Aaron. Would you like me to prepare a delicious lunch?" Aaron helped her up from the chair and replied, "I, actually, came by to invite you to lunch at Lottie's. I want you to take it easy. I don't want you to cook or clean up. I just want to take a little stroll and eat out with my beautiful wife." As the sleep left her head, she stood pensive for a moment. Aaron feared that he would have to explain the real reason for lunch. Finally she answered, " I love the idea. Maybe Candy or my brothers will be there so I can see how they are doing after the emotional day yesterday. I want to know how they really feel about those, those women. I prayer for a day when they are in front of me so I can give them a piece of my mind." As they left for Lottie's, Aaron said a prayer that she would not get angry over this little ruse to get her to Lottie's. Aaron unknowingly grimaced at the thought of what was about to occur. Jemma was concerned that Aaron was in pain. "No, can we agree that your family including you appear to be a magnet for unusual circumstances. Sometimes, all the facts are not available to you before jump to a conclusion. You need to calm down a little. We have no idea about what happened with Kathleen.", plead Aaron. "Oh Aaron, you are too kind. Kathleen and all her kin should be in hell." responded Jemma. Aaron sighed, "I am looking forward to this lunch."

Luckily, Jeremy was in the office tent and the children located him almost immediately. Molly hugged him first and then delivered the message. Jeremy was not thrilled. "Do you know what the emergency is that requires Josh and I leave work again. We are busy." barked Jeremy. Molly and Christopher glanced at each other. "Okay, what do you think requires me to leave work?" Christopher discussed the fact that Biddie was in big trouble with Candy. "Why?" asked Jeremy. Molly volunteered it was something about the two Irish people who arrived on the stagecoach. Christopher asked," Jeremy do you have some relatives in Ireland because the 16 year old boy looks just like Jason?" Jason searched his memory but all he had ever heard was they were entirely Scottish. "Who was the other person?" requested Jeremy. Molly volunteered "a beautiful women named Mrs. Kathleen Ryan O'Neill." Jeremy looked as if he was going to vomit. He told Chris where to find Josh and tell him to return to the tent alone. Jeremy sat on the end of his bed and kept repeating, "I hope you are wrong, I hope you are wrong."

Jemma and Aaron approached Lottie's after the stroll. Jemma looked up at Aaron and mentioned that he had been silent most of the walk and he was chewing on his lips which generally signals there is a problem with her brothers. "Are my brothers going to be at lunch to negotiate whatever the problem was?" Aaron looked away,"We requested that they come?" Jemma stopped walking, crossed her arms and started tapping her left foot. "Aaron , you are going to stop dancing and tell me exactly what is happening? Now, you are looking away from me when you are answering. Who is the other part of we that requested my brothers? Is it Lottie?" growled Jemma. Aaron wanted to go and sit down first and then he and Lottie will tell her everything that they knew. They entered Lottie's and sat at what they referred to as their table. No one was in the room except Biddie; she was sitting alone at a table in the corner. Jemma called to her to see if she wanted to join them. Biddie in a sad little voice answered, " I am not allowed to move or speak to anyone. Right, Aaron?" Aaron bit his lips and snarled,"Have you ever heard of people getting lost in the woods who were never found." Biddie slumped down in her seat. Jemma just stared at her husband in shock. Aaron called out,"Lottie , I need a drink and please bring my personal stash." Lottie and Candy appeared from her back room at the same moment Josh and Jeremy arrived.

Josh burst through the door with Jeremy right behind trying to calm him down. "Lottie, tell me that SHE is not here!" "Josh calm yourself down and sit down. This situation is going to be handled calmly." scolded Lottie. Jemma whispered into her husband's ear requesting the name of whoever she is. Josh had heard her question and yelled "Kathleen and she has some boy she is attempting to pass off as Jason's son." Lottie came to the table with Aaron's whiskey and glasses for all except Jemma and Candy who drank soda. "Listen here. I am going to stop you before you say things which you are going to regret. I am telling you that Jason understood why she left and would not appreciate her being treated rudely. Thanks to Aaron, you have a fine whiskey to drink. Sit for a minute and I will introduce you to Kathleen and Johnathan. In unison the three Bolts banged their fist into the table at the sound of their father's name.

Aaron was reluctant to turn to his right as he knew Jemma's beautiful green eyes probably looked as if they would incinerate anything in her path. He wondered if he would ever be bored again.


	4. Chapter 4

Can Time Really Heal Old Wounds Chpt 4

Josh sat down and gulped his glass of whiskey. He requested that all the Bolts be seated together. Rather than make Jemma move, Jeremy and Josh moved. Aaron thought he could barely contain his enthusiasm to be surrounded by his once nemeses for this volatile subject. He would have moved but Jemma was holding his hand for dear life. Candy told Jeremy that she was sitting with Lottie to which he agreed. Biddie remained isolated in her corner. Biddie whined a request to sit with Candy and Lottie which was denied.

Lottie stood and told her theory about Kathleen and her being drugged. She felt that Kathleen had been kidnapped. Josh helped himself to another glass of whiskey. Josh stood and quite loudly stated " Lottie, you are a kind soul. You are not unlike Jason who gives everyone second and third chances no matter how unworthy they are of his kindness. I on the other hand can be a bit more skeptical. If you think we are going to welcome Kathleen and whoever it is whom she has with her with open arms, forget it." Lottie once again discouraged any rude remarks be made regarding their guest. She told the three of them that they are going to have a hard time disputing Johnathan's heritage. As before, the three Bolts banged on the table at the sound of their father's name in reference to this interloper. Josh leaned over the table, shaking his head, "Explain to us where she and this so called nephew of ours has been for 17 years? I know intercontinental mail moves slowly but 17 years. When she left, I was at an age that could see and understand that my brother was suffering. He got up early went to work long days, came to the tent or cabin late, checked our homework, and any of many miscellaneous things. He would sit and watch us go to sleep. However, I didn't always go to sleep. I would see him take that tintype of her out of the drawer. He just sat there staring and looking miserable. He deserved much better than he got. I for one have no intention of letting them near him." Jeremy and Jemma rose to demonstrate allegiance with Josh.

"Listen", Aaron against his better judgement rose, "I admit when Lottie informed me of her theory this morning, I thought that the events of yesterday had affected her. I proceeded to work but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it could be a credible theory. I remembered Kathleen with your brother; I was quite envious. They both appeared to be totally in love. I could not believe when I heard that she left. Now I know you think of me and rightfully so as a stoic, practical fellow but Jason and Kathleen affected me. They radiated love." He took a moment and then spoke again, "In regards to the young man accompanying Kathleen, if you took a tintype of Jason and Johnathan at the age of 16 and showed them to our neighbors, I would put money on the fact the neighbors would have a difficult time identifying them correctly. Maybe we all should be looking at this as a gift. Jason has a son." Aaron sat down and looked at Jemma. He was amazed as that she was not fuming but smiling at him.

Jeremy took his turn," I don't really remember Kathleen but I remember it was a horrible time. What I know is Jason spent his twenties raising us. He should have been like Josh and me courting women in whom he was interested. We all went to Olympia at different times with him. He had no trouble attracting women but they were probably frightened away by us. He is just now opening himself up to finding someone. We should not be making the decision for Jason. If this boy is his son, how can we stand in their way? . While we may have contempt for her should now , we must give them a chance to talk. We must stay out of their way if they wish to pursue a relationship. No, we will have to embrace Kathleen and Johnathan as he has embraced Candy, Molly, and Christopher and last but not least Aaron."

Jemma announced that she was remaining seated while she spoke. " I agreed totally with Josh's sentiment when we first arrived. I was considering punishments like tar and feathering or burning at the stake. After Lottie and Aaron spoke I decided to use a tool that Aaron and I use when we feel like we are ready for a fight. Put yourself in the other person's shoes. I put myself in Jason's shoes. How would he feel if we managed to run Kathleen and Johnathan out of town especially if Johnathan is determined to be Jason's son. I saw Jason as deeply hurt and ashamed of us. Jason is more than capable of making his own decision. To be honest, I wager my brothers are in agreement that we can't wait to see Johnathan. We might have a nephew and Jason might be a father."

Candy requested to say a few words about Kathleen and Johnathan, " You can imagine how shocked I was when I realized who was sitting in the dormitory talking with Biddie. I, somehow, had an image of a terrible hag or one to witches from Macbeth. She was one shock but Johnathan. He is Jason's son. He even talks similar to him. I could see him coming to New Bedford and talking a 100 women into moving to Seattle. So, you three better prepare yourselves."

She continued, "Kathleen really has been very cooperative. We have no right to keep her locked in here. She told me that she intended to talk with Jason whether we all approved but she would prefer a way that caused the least amount of shock to him. She suggested Josh and Jeremy on the way down from the mountain inform him of their presence. She suggested that you tell him that Johnathan and her would be at their cabin. After they talked, perhaps we could all have a reconciliation dinner at Lottie's. Think about it and I will go get her so you may talk with her. She really is not a monster. She says that Jason deserves to hear her full story first but she will answer questions as best she can.

Josh growled, "I don't know about this." Lottie replied,"Ultimately, you have no choice. We have a chance to make this less awkward. Let's take it. So is everyone ready to meet Kathleen and Johnathan"


	5. Chapter 5

Does Time Really Heal Old Wounds? Chpt 5

At first the return of Kathleen was a nonevent to the Bolts. The sight of Johnathan accomplished something that for as long as Aaron had known the Bolts had never been done. They were struck silent. While it appeared like an eternity, it was only about 30 seconds in which they sat there with mouths open glancing back and forth amongst themselves.

Josh was the first to rise and approach still silent. He walked around the lad inspecting him with total awe. Kathleen started laughing. She decided to introduce them, "Johnathan, this is your Uncle Josh. Josh , do you think that you are being a bit impolite staring at him so?"

Josh turned to his siblings; he raised his arms to the height of his shoulders and uttered," I guess we have a nephew. Wait one moment, a large number of the Bolt men inherited a strange condition with our shoulders." Johnathan smiled at this mother as he removed his jacket and demonstrated that he possessed double jointed shoulders.

Jemma started crying softly. Aaron put his arms around her to which she proclaimed that she was crying happy tears. Jemma sobbed, "I am an aunt and my baby has a cousin. I always wanted cousins." She attempted to rise to go to Johnathan but struggled. Johnathan recognized the difficulty she was experiencing and quickly relocated himself to be next to her. She sobbed softly into his shoulder, "Sorry, I am pregnant and a bit more emotional than I normally am. Johnathan, I am thrilled to meet you and have you as part of the family. Jason is most definitely going to be shocked but thrilled." Aaron rose and grabbed the young man's hand, he noted that he was relatively new to family and it is an interesting bunch of which to be part. Johnathan admitted that his mother was quite shocked when she heard the news of your marriage, as she heard there was a great deal of animosity between the two families.

Jeremy and Candy were elated. Jeremy provided a huge bear hug to his new nephew. "Welcome to Seattle, nephew Johnathan. You have arrived when we are undergoing changes such as a birth of a new member, Candy and I plan on marrying soon. Candy's brother and sister are permanent members of the family but there is always room for more. I can't imagine what Jason's reaction will be but he will be beyond happy."

Lottie moseyed up to the crowd to get her two cents in." I may not legally be a Bolt but I love this family as my own. I assisted your father with these three when he was working or away on business. I hope that you and I may have the same relationship." Johnathan pulled her into a large hug.

Johnathan turned his attention to the corner where Biddie sat miserably alone. He approached her with a welcoming smile on his face. He sat in the chair next to her and gently took her left hand in his right one. In his Irish brogue, he started," You have got yourself into a bit of pickle?" Biddie silently nodded her head affirmative holding back the tears. "I am going to speak frankly with you, is that okay? continued Johnathan; Biddie nodded yes. Johnathan was making no attempt to conceal their conversation from the others." I have gathered that you may be a bit of a gossip. You know I like a good piece of gossip as much as the next person, so does my mum. I liked when it is funny not when it hurts people. Is that how you are, Biddie?" asked Johnathan. "Well Biddie, I have been waiting most of my life to meet my father and I would appreciated it if my mum and I could meet him first before the rest of Seattle knew what was happening. We need a chance to talk with him first. Do you understand, Biddie?" Biddie sat up straight and while choking back the tears answered,"I had no idea how complicated this situation was. I would never hurt two people I don't even know and I would never hurt Jason on purpose." Johnathan clapped his hands, " Exactly, the answer which I wanted to hear. Let's make a deal, Biddie. Once my mum and I have an opportunity to talk with my father and my aunt and uncles are informed of all the details, I will come and tell you our saga. You can tell everyone that I told you and you will be the first with the information. How does that sound?" Biddie's eyes brightened," It sounds perfect, thank you! Can I join everyone now?"Johnathan indicated yes. He put his arm in hers to escort to the other side of the room where everyone was watching intently. As Biddie approached the group, she laughed," If anyone still had doubts about his parentage that little conversation should have proved it. Johnathan, you are your father's son."

Johnathan put his arm around his mother "Have they been speaking to you?" She indicated no. He inhaled a deep breath and began, "My mum and I are a package deal. For most of her life, she has protected and put my needs before her own. You will understand once she has an opportunity to speak with my father. I understand when she disappeared everyone was in a horrible situation. She was in a horrible situation. I won't tolerate her being treated harshly." Kathleen smiled at her son with great pride.

Aaron stood up shaking his head in disbelief," Is Seattle big enough for two Jason Bolts." Everyone laughed. Aaron suggested another round for everyone.

Jeremy and Josh had decided that today was as good as any day for Jason to meet his son. They advanced towards Johnathan. "Are your ready? They asked. Johnathan confused inquired for what. "We are heading for the camp. Let's go introduce you." "NOW!" exclaimed Johnathan. Aaron chuckled, 'Your clan is not known for patience. "

Jeremy informed Johnathan of the plan. First, Johnathan would be in the office tent. Josh and Jeremy will locate their brother and break the news that he is father. Jason will probably think that we have been conned by Johnathan. He may enter the tent like a bull charging a red flag. Josh and Jeremy would be right outside of the tent.

Once Johnathan had an opportunity to speak with Jason, Johnathan can walk to the cabin where Kathleen will be waiting. Lottie will provide a dinner for three afterwards.

Jeremy asked Josh, "Should we teach him how we walk shoulder to shoulder?" "Come along, Johnathan" Josh waved his arm, "You are about to learn how to walk like a Bolt, today."


	6. Chapter 6

Does Time Heal Old Wounds? Chpt 6

Corky was glad to leave the logging camp in search of the errant brothers. Jason was furious acting like an angry bear storming about in search of them for most of the afternoon. As Corky traveled the path to town, he became aware of a stranger ahead. Being in a jovial mood, he called out to the stranger, "Can I help you?" Johnathan turned towards the advancing Corky and replied, "No, I am just waiting for Josh and Jeremy." Corky upon seeing Johnathan turned pale. In front of him was a young Jason advising Corky that he was waiting for his brothers. Corky's response," I don't know what is going on here but I am getting out of here. I guess I will see you later in town and you will be yourself." Corky proceeded to Seattle at top speed .

Josh and Jeremy came out from the trees, "Who was that?" Jonathan shrugged, " I don't know but he looked at me as if I had two heads and ran like the devil to get away from me." Josh smiles, " We could have some fun with this except it is a bit of a serious issue. We are almost at the camp, I honestly have no idea how he will react initially. In the long run, he is one of the best people to have in your corner. Just don't be too upset if he is a bit gruff to start."

Jeremy and Josh deposited Johnathan in their office tent. They decided to search for Jason together as it would be more difficult to deny both of them. They didn't expect this to be easy or quiet.

Fortunately, their search was short but it was loud. Jason was obviously in a horrendous mood largely due to their absence. He ranted about their need to be at work, their need to set an example, and that they need to make Jason aware of their location. More infuriating to Jason than anything was they just stood in front of him with a stupid smile no matter what he said.

Jeremy interrupted Jason's rants, "Big brother, we have news that is much more important than Josh and I being missing for a few hours." Jason's arms crossed his chest, "Okay, I am listening. W—H—A—T on earth shattering news do you have for me?" Josh smiling ear to ear started, "We have 2 visitors who arrived on the stagecoach today," Jason ,knowing his brother, realized Josh was going to drag this out a bit, "Do tell, Josh. Anything else that I would like to know about these visitors?" Josh rubbed is chin and replied, "Hm, they are from Ireland." Jason stood erect, now glaring at his brother. Josh laughed ,"Okay , they are Katheen Ryan O'Neil and Johnathan , your 16 year old son."

"Have you been drinking? For the first time in my life, I want to beat the crap out of you." growled a visibly angry Jason. Jeremy jumped between the two, "Jason, it is true. Josh, Jemma and I were non-believers until we met them at Lottie's. He looks just like you, the dates and age work out, and he has double jointed shoulders." "Honestly, you two can be so gullible. Where are they, I can't believe Kathleen would pull this?" sighed Jason. "He is in the tent right now." said Josh. "H-E-R-E?" screamed Jason. Josh and Jeremy nodded yes

Jason stomped off as only Jason can long strides, arms waving, one could almost hear his feet pounding the ground, the grimace on his face with his blue eyes shooting sparks. Josh and Jeremy ran after him. Jeremy kept repeating, "It will be okay, it will be okay."

As Jason passed his loggers on the path to the tent, there were sighs of relief. They could all tell that an explosion was about to happen and more than likely someone was getting axed. They continued to watch as he approached the tent. He stopped outside the tent and just stood there and stared at the entrance. His stance was that of a bear ready to attack.

He approached the tent, threw back the flaps violently, "W-H-O D-O Y-O-U?" and it stopped. Jason's head popped out of the tent and he closed the flaps.


	7. Chapter 7

Does Time Really Heal Old Wounds? Chpt 7

Jason with his mouth agape sat staring at the stranger across the table. He finally leaned forward, placed his elbows on the table, and joined his hands as if he was praying. He took in a deep breath and said" I am lost for words and that is not something for which I am known." Johnathan smiled, stood up and extended his hand "I am presently Johnathan Ryan O' Neil. I am your son." Jason rose to his feet, extended his hand "I am Jason Bolt and it appears that I may be your father. I am saying "may" as I know nothing of the backdrop of this story except that I was engaged to your mother and we made love one night shortly before what was meant to be our wedding."

Jason took his seat again and indicated for Johnathan to do the same. Jason crossed his arms against his chest and inquired in a skeptical voice "Why now and why have I never heard from you or your mother before this?" Johnathan kept direct eye contact with Jason "I can tell you that I have wished to meet you since I was a young boy but my mother and I were not given the liberty to do so. She wants to tell you herself the bulk of the story. So I am somewhat limited in what I can disclose. I can tell you that she was forced into a marriage of convenience with a man she did not know. Her husband ,my step-father, was not interested in her whatsoever. We were a front. Grandfather and his father arranged the deal to cover up two calamitous situations for the families.

Jason stood and walked towards the young man, He questioned " What did you mean when you said that your name was presently, Johnathan Ryan O'Neil.?" Johnathan took a deep breath and responded "I hope that you would allow me to change my last name to Bolt no matter what happens between the two of you. I truly have dreamed of this day since childhood, my mum would tell me about what a wonderful man that you were." Jason closed his eyes and shook his head "Are you telling me that you were forbidden to leave? The Kathleen ,I knew didn't take well to threats." Johnathan looked down "She probably would have fought them but they were not aimed at her but me."

"Did you have a relationship with your stepfather?" asked Jason. Johnathan smiled "Yes, I did. I did not mean to imply that he was a bad man. He just was not interested in women. He was generous and kind to me. He wasn't fatherly more like a buddy. I was sad when he died even though it freed us." Jason was quick to retort" Oh, you are because your stepfather died." NO! was Johnathan 's response "We are here because my mother dreamed about returning here with me every day of her life. It was a dream which I shared with her."

"It appears that my family has accepted you as a member of the family. I am having a little more trouble making that final step. I loved your mother as I have loved no other women. Losing her was the most painful experience of my life. The only trait of her that I see in you is the black hair. I have a tintype at our cabin of my father and I at 16, people could easily identify my picture as you. So yes , I see the remarkable resemblance between the two of us."

Johnathan approached Jason and seated himself on the edge of one of the beds." I can imagine what a shock this maybe for you. While I have heard about you everyday for the last 16 years, you have blocked out the existence of the woman you loved. We can leave after you speak with mum if you wish but I, for one, want to stay. I want to know you and my family. I want to hear about your parents. I want to know my cousin which is about to be born. I can leave and you can think about it."

"No, I don't want you to leave. I can be a little slow to change sometimes. I can't tell that I woke up this morning hoping that I had a 16year old son with my long lost love but I am adjusting. I must say that I was a great looking teenager if I looked like you." "Funny," responded Johnathan "I have been thinking what a great looking old man that I a going to be." "Touche'" groaned a happy Jason.

"Do you fish? Do you like trout. I have a great deal to learn about you. I will have to find you and Kathleen a more permanent place to stay. Where is Kathleen, I am suppose to talk with her next?" questioned Jason. Johnathan informed his father that she was waiting at their cabin. Jason smiled as he reminisced about the cabin. Johnathan saw the expression on Jason's face and laughingly said "Hey, that is my mum you are thinking about."

Jason said " I am going to introduce you to my crew. They are all probably worried that I ate whoever was in this tent due to my entrance. After I will leave you with my brothers so I can see Kathleen. This conversation was awkward, I can't imagine that one." Johnathan added "Lottie is preparing a private dinner for three. Please be gentle with my mum, I don't know how you feel about her presently but she has not let a day go by when she has not spoken of you." Jason grimaced "To tell the truth, I don't know totally how I feel about her. It has been a hard 17 years." He put his arm around Johnathan's shoulder "Let's go meet Bolt Brothers Co."

Jason rang the emergency bell and all the men gathered including his brothers. Jason started "I received a little or not so little surprise today. I discovered that I have a son, please meet Johnathan. He will be hanging with my brothers for a bit while I go see my ex-fiance who left me at altar" The men howled. Please fell free to introduce yourself and only tell him good stories about what a great boss I am."

Jason and Johnathan walked over to the Jeremy and Josh. "I am leaving him here with you now while I see Kathleen. If anything derogatory is said I want to know."

Jason turned to Johnathan "Welcome to Bolt Brothers Co." He hugged him before he turned to leave for Kathleen. As he proceeded toward the cabin he thought that he felt similar to a 16 year old going to his first dance with a girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Can Time Really Heal Old Wounds Chpt 8

Kathleen couldn't ever remember being this nervous in her life. She could not cease pacing around the small cabin where they had made love and conceived their child. She had been so sure of herself on the trip to the United States but the closer they were to Seattle small amounts of doubt had crept into her conscious. Suddenly, she thought what if he wanted Johnathan but not her. She could lose her beloved son as well as the dream which had kept her going all these years.

She recalled when her Aunt Mae reported to her that Jason was not only still single but there had been no long-term serious relations as well. She still had a chance. Aunt Mae had turned into an ally for Kathleen when she realized the deplorable situation in which Kathleen had been relegated to live. Aunt Mae believed that she was protecting her niece when she had her abducted from Seattle. She would return to Ireland forget Jason Bolt and find a suitable suitor. She was not aware that Kathleen was pregnant and would fight fiercely to keep the child. In the last year of her life, Aunt Mae helped obtain information about Jason and gathered details on how to leave the country .Aunt Mae had left her entire estate of approximately 250,000 US dollars to Johnathan with a letter begging her forgiveness for separating him from his father. Aunt Mae had suffered horribly from arthritis and eventually threw herself off one of the cliffs overlooking the sea.

Kathleen decided to leave the musky cabin and attempt to enjoy the beautiful nature surrounding the cabin. She was enjoying picking some wild flowers when she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She turned and there he was, the man about whom she had been dreaming for 17 years, Jason Bolt. She was a bit unsteady and began to fall backwards. He caught her and steadied her. The former lovers just stood there for a few minutes staring at each other. Jason broke the silence " Kathleen, if it is possible I believe that you are more beautiful than before." Kathleen wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Jason wrapped his arms around her and stared into a far off space which no one else could see, their past.

Jason, once again, broke the silence "Would you like to walk and talk or go in the cabin". Kathleen replied "It is beautiful outside and this is a wonderful moment. I want to remember it with the all wildlife, towering trees and beautiful wildflowers engulfing us." Jason touched her cheek softly and replied "As you wish."

They began their stroll through the picturesque landscape. After a moment or two Kathleen began to speak "I had no intention of missing our wedding. The night before our wedding, Aunt Mae served Lottie and me tea which was laced with something to knock us out. What I can remember of the evening was two men whom my darling father had hired tying my hands and feet together and gagging me. I could see her just standing there, watching. They said we couldn't take most of the luggage so Aunt Mae had to quickly pick a few outfits appropriate for our voyage. They carried me downstairs over one of their shoulders and we all snuck out the back door. The carriage with horses, thanks to two additional men was ready and waiting for our escape. I was incapacitated due to the drugs and the ropes. I couldn't believe that my father or even my aunt were capable of planning this but I was soon to find they were capable of much worse."

"Through the night we rode to Olympia where a steam ship awaited us. The captain and crew had been paid by my father. The four men whom I never learnt their names boarded the ship with us. In the middle of the night we shipped off to destination New York. I was surrounded by people who viewed me as a piece of cargo. As the effects of the drug wore off, I put up quite a fuss but we were out to sea. No one cared, I was just a pay check." sighed Kathleen. They stopped walking; Jason pulled her into his arms " I am sorry that I did not protect you. It never occurred to me that she was that devious. We were young and obviously stupid." Kathleen shook her head "No, we were idealistic. The world was a wonderful place and we were going to have a wonderful life." Kathleen started crying and Jason found a spot where they could sit. He held her against his chest until she ceased crying.

"When we docked at a port, they would lock me in my cabin with guards outside. I tried to escape but was always captured. I refused to speak to Aunt Mae though she repeatedly try to tell me that this was for my own good." continued Kathleen. Kathleen felt safe for the first time in a long time in Jason's arms, she thought she could stay there forever. She remembered when she first realized that she might be pregnant. It was two months into the voyage when the morning sickness started. At first she thought it might be seasickness but then she realized she was late by more than a month. She had barely eaten so far during the voyage and it was causing concern that the cargo would be dead before delivered. She was afraid what they might do if they knew she was pregnant so it was her little secret. They were so happy when she requested food that they didn't question her wanting milk. When they were at a port, she could request whatever . They wanted her to live and she wanted her baby to live.

Jason enquired "Didn't they notice you getting larger?" Kathleen laughed " I stayed in my cabin alone as much as possible. It wasn't until New York, a good five months later that Aunt Mae just about fainted when she realized my predicament. She screamed what a fool I was that it would be dangerous to get rid of it. I made it clear that if anything happened to my baby, I would kill myself. At this point I decided to make a deal with the devil herself. I promised that I would behave and make no attempts to escape if they promised to let me and my baby be. I am sorry Jason at this point my baby was the most important thing. Aunt Mae agreed but she made it clear that my father would not be happy." Jason held her at arms length and stared deeply into her eyes " I wouldn't have done anything different. Of course the baby should have been your primary concern."

There was a couple day lay over in New York and Kathleen was happy to get some better fitting clothes. She had promised to behave on the ship to Ireland so she was granted more freedom. The ship was larger and much nicer. Whenever she was asked about her husband, she would answer that he is in Seattle at the moment. She enjoyed the freedom and ate well. Aunt Mae in an effort to try and reconnect with her niece asked what she expected in Ireland "I am going to convince my father that I belong with the father of my baby. My father has always adored me and I am sure that he will see it my way." snipped Kathleen. Aunt Mae sadly informed her niece " If you insist on keeping this child, you are going to be viewed as a scandalous whore. I am just warning you. No one knows this because I was sworn to secrecy by my father, I was in the same position as you. I ran off with a handsome lad from England. He said that we would marry but disappeared once I was pregnant. I returned home with my head held low. I was given a choice to hide in our residence until the baby was born and give them up or keep it and be disowned. I was trying to protect you from my predicament but failed." Kathleen responded to her aunt in a low angry voice " Jason was not the person with whom you were involved. I will not give up our baby. Let him disown me, I will be on the first ship back to the states." While this conversation escalated "Land Ho" could be heard. Kathleen thought Ireland and her freedom laid ahead.

Kathleen had made a picnic basket which she had left in the cabin. She looked into Jason's beautiful blue eyes and requested that they take a brief break for some refreshments. Jason was grateful, this was getting to be a lot of information to absorb. He had always believed that she abandoned him and his siblings. Should he have realized this and gone after her? So much was happening at that time that maybe he had missed clues. Kathleen sensed his mood and advised him "This was not your fault. As you said we were young. I had no idea my family was capable of such treachery. Let's enjoy our picnic, I believe I have some of our favorites." The former lovers smiled at each other and dove into the food. Could they pick up their story of their love or had it been destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Can Time Really Heal Old Wounds? Chpt 9

Kathleen was relieved to have reached Ireland as she was certain that her beloved father would support her. Aunt Mae and she were met by a stately carriage, she was surprised to see the family driver was not there. Aunt Mae realized that they were met by a stranger; sadly she turned to Kathleen and advised her to prepare herself for a less than pleasant reunion with her father. Kathleen dismissed her aunt's gloominess as she was certain of her father's love.

As the ride travel through her family's estate, she observed that the workers were not present. The carriage stopped at the large ornate door of her family's estate where normally some of the help waited to greet her when she returned from a trip, once again no one was there. Kathleen's concern was that someone must have died and father had given them a holiday. She disembarked from the carriage and entered her family's ancestral home to find an empty hallway. Her father called out from the main hall to come there. He was alone and made no attempt to greet her. Aunt Mae was lagging behind Kathleen sniffling. He started " Kathleen, you have become an embarrassment to the family. It is possible to correct this situation by sending you to a hospital where you will deliver your bastard. You will then proceed to give it up for adoption and never see the bastard again You can once again return home and all will be forgiven. I imagine you have observed of the disappearance of our help. I arranged that so no one would see you in this condition. " Kathleen reached out to her father who promptly turned his back. Kathleen was determined to keep her baby. Her father had made an arrangement with Sir O'Neil whose son preferred the company of men to women for a marriage between Kathleen and his son, Brian. He was aware of her condition as a matter of fact thrilled about it. She and Brian were being sent to Southern France for a period of about a year and half. The marriage would be announced immediately. When they return to Ireland, everyone will assume the baby he is. Kathleen intended to refuse the sham of a marriage and wanted to return to the states until her father coldly turned to her and said " You will return alone. I promise you that your child will never see the light of day." Kathleen horrified "You wouldn't kill your grandchild." Her father scowled at her and replied " I would and I will. I was so proud of you and now you have shamed the family name. Why would I want your bastard associated with my family ancestry." Two strange men appeared, their purpose was to take her to the ship where she would meet her husband. She would travel on the ship to France where they would be hidden away but she could keep her child.

Jason's heart broke for himself, Johnathan and most of all Kathleen. He had met her father on a multiple of occasions and never would he have believed that he was capable of treating Kathleen in this manner. She adored her father in a similar manner to how he felt about his parents. He was still holding her and could feel her body go limp and eyes begin to water as she relayed her story. "Kathleen, do you want to stop here for today, we have time? whispered Jason in her ear. "No I want to finish it and start tomorrow as a fresh start. I don't intend to ever speak of the last 17 years with the exception of talking about Johnathan after I am done here." He pulled her in closer to him and kissed her forehead. If he could have seen her expression, he would have learnt how much it meant to her.

Kathleen continued with her tale. She said it was not a loveless marriage but a sexless marriage. She and Brian grew fond of each other. Both of them had felt the sting of a perceived failure to their fathers. Kathleen had tried testing her father's statement that she would be watched and should she try to go to the states, her son would pay. She would telegraph something and then wait to see if one of her father's henchmen appeared, it wasn't always but enough to frighten her. She did constantly feel as if she was being watched.

"Southern France was beautiful but I was overjoyed to return to Ireland. We lived on the estate with his father, Charles O'Neil. He was a kind gentle man which surprised me. I thought that he hated his son but I discovered he considered this marriage a protection for him from the outside world. I asked if he could help me to return to you. He apologized but said my father was hell bent that he would rather see me and Johnathan dead before permitting me to return. He confirmed that I was being watched on random schedules. He offered me 10000 dollars a year for each year I remained in the marriage. I was treated well though my father never came to see me or his grandson. I just couldn't give up the hope that my father would stop hating me so. Every time Johnathan and I received any money or gifts of value such as jewelry we would tuck them away for the day we could escape."

Jason pulled Kathleen onto his lap. Jason mentioned" He didn't understand the change in her father, you could do no wrong." Kathleen hesitated " I heard that he was acting oddly with the servants as well. Many of our long time servants had left. It was told that he was frequenting the ladies of the evening and drinking heavily on a daily basis. He died a few months ago which finally freed me." "What did you say to your husband?" queried Jason. Kathleen 's eyes filled with tears "Poor, sweet Brian was murdered outside a bar one evening shortly before my father died. It was thought that it involved a jealous ex-boyfriend."

'How did Johnathan deal with everything?" inquired Jason. Kathleen smiled "From the first day that he could understand , I would tell him about you. He never thought of Brian as his father."

"Jason, when Brian died, Jonathan became his heir. Charles came to me and requested that I his relinquish his right in order that the family estate could go to the younger son. I negotiated a deal where we received the equivalent of 400,000 dollars. I returned their art work and any family jewelry."

Jason questioned "Why are you telling me about your money?" Kathleen stood up and advised Jason that they wanted to relocate to Seattle, Johnathan could go to California for college after taking a year to know Jason and the rest of the family. They wanted to build a house with a view of the water and mountains with plenty of acreage to plant crops for the family and cows and horses. Provided he didn't object. Bolt Brothers Co should build the house at a profit to them.

Kathleen turned to Jason, "How do you feel about our plans?" Jason was quiet for a moment as he truly wanted to answer this right" Kathleen, I do still love you and have always loved you but 17 years is a long time. We were happy idealistic young adults when we were last together. Both of ours lives could have been simpler. Both of us have changed due to experiences we have survived." Kathleen's head was beginning to drop and tears were starting in her eyes. Jason went to her and took her in his arms."I think that you and I need to get to know each other again before making commitments. The easiest thing I could do now would be married you. Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind. I want to court you first. I hope you like Lottie's because that is the main place. So Kathleen Ryan would you do me the honor of permitting me to court you?" Kathleen curtsied and nodded yes. Jason lifted her and kissed her a kiss to make up for 17 years. " We have a dinner with our son awaiting us in town." he laughed and continued " I started this day like any other day, breakfast with my brothers. Now I have a 16 year old son and a wonderful women whom I am courting. What a difference a day makes. Let's go to dinner and rejoin the family"

"


	10. Chapter 10

Can Time Really Heal Old Wounds? Chpt10

Jason stared in the mirror as he finished shaving for his first family dinner with Kathleen and his son, Johnathan. Johnathan was at the cabin getting acquainted with his father and two uncles. Jason turned around and asked how he looked. Josh laughed" Johnathan, this is how he fishes for compliments. He knows that the women have been making eyes at him since New Bedford. As a matter a fact, all of us Bolt men including you are easy on the eyes. I don't believe in false modesty. God was good to us in many ways." Jeremy shook his head, laughed and patted his nephew on the shoulder. Johnathan concerned "Does my mother have a lot of competition?" Jeremy jumped into the conversation "Jason barely looked twice at most of them. He dated a few but he said he felt more like a big brother to them. I guess having the responsibility of protecting them on the trip here affected him. On the other hand, neither Josh nor I feel that way. I fell in love with Candy almost immediately. Josh is enjoying being a butterfly going from flower to flower." They all laughed. Jason turned to Johnathan, "I guess we should be going for the dinner." He turned to his brothers," We will see you and the rest of the gang at the bar afterwards.

Candy, Jemma, Biddie and Lottie were assisting Kathleen get ready for the dinner. Kathleen had a black dress with red roses covering it with a belt that accentuate her ample bosom and tiny waist. Her hair was up with a few strands curled dangling. She took out her diamond hair clips as she did Jemma said "I have some just like that." Kathleen smiled "I gave them to you the night of our engagement party after my aunt had turned it into a war zone. You proceeded to bite her." Biddie chirped in " You bit her aunt?" Jemma shrugged her shoulder as if to say "I don't know." Kathleen turned to the ladies "Please answer me honestly. Does he have someone else that he may be interested?" Lottie exclaimed "No, he has never looked at another woman the way he looked at you. He had a dalliance with an Amish girl but that was doomed by their differences." Biddie stated "It is not like most of the brides didn't try to get his attention but none could get past the good buddy state." Jemma begrudgingly added "He needs a woman who challenges him in conversation. It is hard to explain . He doesn't want to be fighting all the time but he needs someone who can relate to him mentally. I know you are well educated, You like Shakespeare and are well travelled. I wish you good luck." Kathleen smiled and thanked all for their help. It was time to go await her handsome suitor.

As Kathleen reached the bottom of the stairs, Jason and Johnathan arrived. Jason had a red rose from Essie and Swede's garden. He put his arm in her arm as he escorted her to private dinner. Once in the room, Johnathan started telling his parents what he learned at the camp. He was proud to announce that he starts training Monday. The table was set beautifully with china and candles. As Kathleen went to the table, both Johnathan and Jason struggled to get her chair. Jason looked at Johnathan "Son, helping your mother with her chair is my job now." Kathleen smiled from ear to ear "I love having two such handsome men attempting to help me with my seat." Jason won. The conversation never ceased during the elegant dinner. Towards the end Jason turned to Kathleen "This young pup and I are rising early to go trout fishing. I am sure that we will be hungry for lunch and we thought you might like to join us." Kathleen smirked "I see, you want to have a grand morning fishing then I have the privilege of serving you a lunch." " That is about right after all I am courting you." laughed Jason as he fully expected a sarcastic remark. "Oh, I thought you were meant to wait on me when trying to persuade me that you are worth my valuable time." answered Kathleen. "In the evening, I will make a delicious trout dinner befitting a princess such as yourself" Kathleen at her prissiest best agreed " That is much better." Jason smiled,"Just one more thing you need to make the potatoes. You , Irish, are much better with potatoes." Kathleen sat back "Whatever the condition, I would love to join you for lunch and dinner." At the end of the dinner, Jason rose and said "I want to thank you both for a most enjoyable meal and I look forward to many more as a matter of fact I could get use to this." He pulled Kathleen's chair back and she turned into Jason's arms and a long lasting kiss. "Enough, do you remember I am still in the room?" said Johnathan. "Let's go join the rest of the family. Please!"

The end

I hope you enjoyed this story. I am thinking of bringing Uncle Duncan to wreak havoc. If interested in more please let me know.


End file.
